Jack
Jack is first mentioned in The Scorch Trials, the second book in the series, and is a character. Biography The Scorch Trials=Jack begins to build a friendship with Thomas and was tasked with looking after the injured Winston. Later, during the massive thunderstorm in the Scorch, he is struck by lightning, resulting in his leg being blown off and his hair being burned. It was said that Jack had been clutching his knee and writhing in pain. It can be presumed that he died soon after due to shock and blood loss. This is the last place Jack is seen; during the thunderstorm in the Scorch. Thomas was also affected by Jack's death besides the deaths of Alby and Chuck. Film In the Maze Runner film, Jack is seen present during the banishing of Ben. When Grievers attack the Glade, Jack fights them off alongside the other Gladers. As Gally plans to sacrifice Thomas and Teresa to the Grievers, the other Gladers rebel against Gally stating they are going to escape the Maze, and Jack leaves with them. He is also seen signaling Jason to come join him. He survives the Maze Trials and moves on to the Scorch. In the Scorch Trials film, Jack is seen with Thomas and the other Gladers in WCKD's facility. He escapes with them when Thomas discovers that the facility is used to harvest the cure from Immunes. In an abandoned mall, Jack assists the others in finding survival gear and runs along with the others when Cranks begin chasing the group. He is last seen ushering the Gladers up an escalator, but is caught by a Crank in a deleted scene and killed by it. Trivia * In a twenty-second long deleted scene, Jack is grabbed by a Crank while trying to escape from the mall, and another tackles him off a ledge. Jack manages to grab onto the ledge while Frypan runs over to help him, but another Crank jumps onto Jack, causing him to lose his grip and plummet to his death. A section of this is seen during the official trailer. * According to Wes Ball on the audio commentary of the deleted scenes, he said Jack's death was cut because test audiences weren't noticing him. * It is unknown what exactly killed him in the film as he is never mentioned by the Gladers. * Jack is the only "extra" character to be seen with the main group of Gladers that escape from the WCKD facility. However, he was not the only extra not to make the final cut scene: Tim and Billy were also dropped from Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials. * Bryce Romero is uncredited in the film's credits for The Scorch Trials but many sources like IMDB list him as the character Jack. * Jack appears in the deleted scene "Food Fight." Pictures Gladers Gally.jpg 2.jpg Frightened Gladers.jpg Gally and gladers.jpg Jack TMR.PNG Jack Enters WCKD.jpg Scorchtrial5.jpg Scorchtrial2.jpg Jack.png Jack in the Mall.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Group A Category:Gladers Category:Deceased Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:The Scorch Trials Characters